Suzuno Raiunki
Raiunki, "Raiyu"; is a main character in the fanfic, "Inazuma Eleven: Connections From the Future, the Ogre Army! Only Time Will Tell!" And is Kanetsu's older twin sister. Warning! HUGE spoilers! Background Raiunki, more often adressed as "Raiyu", came from the future, about 11 years from the Original Series; (This means, 1 year after GO) to help Raimon save soccer from being destroyed by the Ogre Army. She came along with her younger twin brother, and Kanon from a time portal. Kanon, who came from a farther generation than her and her brother, came to pick them up and explained what's happening in their past. They agreed to go, so they started by just simply observing the Raimon team, keeping their distance and pretending to be from the same generation. When the time came, she explained that they'll keep their last names a secret for now. (Yes, I kept their last names a secret from a huge spoiler. XD And in the next section, I didn't add one keypoint, a major keypoint, I'll add it later to prevent spoilers! XD) Plot As explained, she came from the future. Noticing that little by little, people didn't have motivation to play soccer anymore. That's when Kanon explained what happened, later on in the far future. 'In her present...(1 year after GO)' Raiyu grew up playing soccer, along with her brother. She started out watching her parents and their friends (Still not telling who they are XD) play soccer. As they get encouraged to play along, they started practicing and bit by bit, they get better. Whenever her parents aren't home, she's left in charge, with her troublemaker little brother. When she turned 14, she went to Raimon Junior High. (Unfinished) Personality Raiyu can often be bossy and mean to her younger twin; however she says "But that's the way to show him that I really care!" But in reality, she's really quiet the shy, quiet one. Often arrogant and harsh, but regains her cool most of the time. She barely ever gets in trouble, but if she does, she takes full responsibility for it. She can sometimes be lazy, ordering her younger twin to do stuff for her, but sometimes pays him back by doing favors and treating him out. Generally, she's really quite kind, arrogant, quiet, helpful and responsible. Appearance She's tall, quite a bit taller than her brother, blue green colored eyes (more on the shade of blue), with light blue spiky hair that sticks to her left side, which she either ties up in a ponytail (familiar? XD) or lets it down. When she lets it down, it reaches a little bit past her shoulders. Her casual clothes consist of a light pale lilac colored hoodie, (the hood itself is color white) with a black lightning bolt in the middle, with a pale yellow skirt (familiar, again? XD) with 3/4 brown pants and dark gray sneakers. Hissatsu Techniques *Heat Thunderstorm (With Kanetsu) SH/OF Trivia and signatures *She has a younger twin brother. *"Raiu" in her name means "thunderstorm". **However, if you add an "n" (Raiu'n') it means "thunder cloud". *"Unki" in her name, means "movement of clouds". (Unfinished) Okay, hello! It's me~ again XD So, another character...from the future! Yep, I kept most things a secret, but if you really wanna find out, I might consider telling some XD you'll find out, later in the story! See ya'll later! Hope you'll like the story~ Hungry was here! | (talk) | Look here for very random doodles and art!~ XD 12:50, July 1, 2012 (UTC) Category:Female Category:Fanmade Character Category:Protagonists Category:Wind Element Category:Midfielder Category:Defender Category:Raimon Category:Fan Art